


Shiro's secret

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Is Shiro cheating on Keith?!





	Shiro's secret

One day everyone was in a panic because someone leaked a photo of Shiro and Slav fucking. The traitor, how dare he do that to poor Keith who loves him more than anyone?! Keith must be sobbing his poor little broken heart out right now, picking at his scar till it bled, hurting so deeply on the inside even as he tries to fake a bright smile!

Then someone moved their thumb and found Keith giving Shiro a blowjob while Slaw jerked him off and a Kuron pounded him in the ass.

"Oh."


End file.
